secretavisfandomcom-20200214-history
WE002
A powerful noble/wizard is hosting a masquerade ball where the guests are polymorphed into monster as their costume, but an actual monster attends to kill the noble/wizard. (come back to me... she ends up being an NPC they know-THE WOMAN WHO INVITES THEM TO THE MASQUERADE BALL. - she goes by Chandrelle Saynore The basic idea is that the party would stay at a manor overnight, having to turn in their weapons at the door. Then in the night a doppelganger would replace one of the party members, using a random party member's weapon to kill the owner. When the murder was discovered the party would have to solve which of them was replaced. Omg no okay so Chandrelle "dies" and uses a pawn to act like a bad dude to the party so they end up liking her and not him. He pretends to be her "husband." - Gunther Saynore - Pretends to be married to Chandrelle - is actually her slave. They will say they recently married as Chandrelle's father had passed away, and she needed to marry a man to inherit the manor. All the other NPCs are also slaves/pawns of hers - but it isn't revealed yet. She did this whole thing to test the detectives. She wants to corrupt them. She wants to corrupt all of Tel'Valar - especially those higher up, but she has to meet & touch someone in order to be able to haunt their nightmares. Part 1: The Party them leaving the city and approaching the manor The manor is located on the outskirts of the city, within it's own estate, complete with gardens, family crypts, and a lake. * Lady Saynore is well known as a charitable woman, if slightly eccentric in her decorative tastes. * Introduce the NPCs. They are given a map and told they are assigned to rooms 4 and 5 NPCs in attendance: * Chandrelle Saynore * Gunther Saynore * Zeno Genhorn (militant and athletic detective) * Lord Jandar Vallana (conniving and religious priest) * Lady Maira Vallana (sinister and political) * Lord Faelyn Cailee (uptight and intelligent professor) * Lady Alea Cailee (shy, always writing in code in her notebook) * Haera Reyjor (sultry and beautiful actress) Part 2: The Next Day Body is found. Victim: '''Chandrelle Saynore * ''In the morning they awakened by a knock on the door - its Gunther. "Lady Sayrnore is getting us breakfast, you're welcome to join."'' ** ''Just as they hear the clock chime 9am a scream erupts from below'' - one of the NPCs has found Chandrelle, dead - in the library. * ''Priest says he knows a spell that can revive Chandrelle'' ** ''it requires the murder weapon, a drop of the murderer's blood, and must be cast where a remnant of the deceased soul remains (the room he was killed in).'' Goals: Find the murder weapon, find out who did it - Okay kind of play it like the clues in bomb corp "I was with x and y" "I was with b and c" and so on so they gotta find the person who was lying. Gunther's alibi is that he was with the party at the time of the murder. '''Interviewing the NPCs: Gunther Saynore * 9:00 AM alibi: I was with you! * 8:00 AM alibi: d Zeno Genhorn (militant and athletic detective) * 9:00 AM alibi: I * 8:00 AM alibi: d Lord Jandar Vallana (conniving and religious priest) * 9:00 AM alibi: I * 8:00 AM alibi: d Lady Maira Vallana (sinister and political) * 9:00 AM alibi: I * 8:00 AM alibi: d Lord Faelyn Cailee (uptight and intelligent professor) * 9:00 AM alibi: I * 8:00 AM alibi: d Lady Alea Cailee (shy, always writing in code in her notebook) * 9:00 AM alibi: I * 8:00 AM alibi: d Haera Reyjor (sultry and beautiful actress) * 9:00 AM alibi: I * 8:00 AM alibi: d First Floor: Ballroom ''' * '''Rope (to hang the chandelier) Bathroom 1 Billiard Room ''' '''Cellar * Wrench (sitting next to a furnace) Cloakroom * find piles of skin and goo - a changeling - "it could be anyone!" Conservatory ' '''Dining Room ' * '''Candlestick (on the table) Hall ' '''Kitchen ' * '''Lead pipe (in the cabinet under the sink) Library ' '''Lounge ' '''Study * Dagger (ornamental, in a fancy glass case) Second Floor: Attic Bathroom 2 ''' '''Bathroom 3 Guest Bedroom 1 The Vallan'as room Guest Bedroom 2 Haera Reyjor's room Guest Bedroom 3 Zeno Genhorn's room Guest Bedroom 4 Kat Face Bite Marx's Room Guest Bedroom 5 Annastrianna's Room Guest Bedroom 6 Unoccupied * Pistol hid under the bed Guest Bedroom 7 The Cailee's room Linen Closet Master Bedroom The Saynore's room Part 3: A Second Murder Zeno is examining the body. He calls the party to meet with him and he's tryna tell them that the body was murdered at least an hour before it was discovered - which means they have to recheck everyone's alibis. He starts chocking and suffocating. (Someone) saves him and then they hear a scream upstairs. They can search all the bedrooms, nada. They have to go up to the attic. There they will see a voodoo doll of Zeno, and a dead Lady Alea Cailee. Lady Alea Cailee's Notebook *written in code - judgy comments about everyone, but also a clue at the end *"Gun" just three letters - so they thing the murder weapon is a gun, but she was actually tryna write Gunther